


Soul Snatcher

by Ramaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Friends do comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No beta we die like jschlatt, Sapnap centric, possible eye gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramaxy/pseuds/Ramaxy
Summary: There is the reason why Sapnap’s friends all cover their eyes.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	Soul Snatcher

It is said that the eyes were the window to a person’s soul.

A soul defines who they are: how they behave, how they think, how they feel. Without it, people would become nothing but shells. They wouldn’t be able to feel love, happiness, or compassion, they wouldn’t be able to think about their ambitions or plan for a future, they wouldn’t have a will of their own. Without a soul, they are puppets without strings.

There is the reason why Sapnap’s friends all cover their eyes.

George uses his goggles, they’re dark enough to cover his brown eyes and they also help the brunet with his colorblindness. Bad uses a black cloth mask under his hoodie. It wasn’t the most practical mask, but Sapnap could certify it looked pretty badass. Dream used a plain white mask that Sapnap had decided to personally modify so it didn’t look like he was wearing a plate on his face.

They always wore those masks because, in this world, they could lose their soul.

The Soul Snatchers were a different kind of breed, one of a kind monsters that had the power to literally _snatch_ the soul from a person if they made eye contact. No one knew where they came from or how they originated, but people started wearing masks soon after their first appearances.

Soul Snatchers, even though thought to be monsters, had consciousness. They had feelings, they had a behavioral pattern unique to them, they had the capacity to think on their won. Soul Snatchers had _souls_. Then, why would the Soul Snatchers steal other people’s souls?

No one knew.

It was said to be greed. The thirst for power. Thirst for chaos.

It was said to be their purpose in life. Genetic drive to kill just because that’s the reason they were born for. 

It was said to be a basic living necessity. They needed souls to survive.

It was said, but it was never confirmed.

Sapnap knew for a fact that all the reasons mentioned above were lies. Soul Snatchers didn’t all have a taste for chaos, they weren’t all bloodthirsty, they didn’t have a _special diet._

If you asked Sapnap, he would say that the reason Soul Snatchers stole people’s soul was simply because they were cursed.

Cursed to be feared. Cursed to not be able to stare at a friend’s eyes. Cursed from birth to be a murderer. Cursed with those glowing orange eyes that were so beautiful but oh so deadly.

Sapnap was cursed.

“Hey Sap!” Bad’s voice filled the silence of their house, making Sapnap flinch. He didn’t usually get into these moods, but everyone had their bad days. Sapnap, the happy competitive local pyromaniac, was no different. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and planted a smile on his face.

Sapnap also wore a mask on some days, a different kind of mask.

“Yea?” He called back from his place sitting on their working bench. He absentmindedly ate an apple while Bad’s shape came into view, stopping before him. “What’s up,” Sapnap said in greeting.

“We are going to L’manberg to check up on Dream. Wilbur said he wanted to talk to him, and the muffin didn’t bother to tell us.” Bad grumbled, crossing his arms with an annoyed huff. Sapnap winced.

The country of L’manberg believed in no masks, no weapons, no amor. They were on a strict policy of no Soul Snatchers along their borders, something which immediately irked his blond friend. Dream had been pissed at that, at their ‘stupid baby thinking, that not how the world works’-way of thinking, that he decided to be everything they stood against. He declared war against their small nation, armed to the teeth and all masked. He never let them know Sapnap was cursed, he never told them Sapnap was more dangerous than the “green mean bastard” could ever be. Instead, Dream grew with the insults, taking pride in the accusations and insults he kept receiving.

Dream was willing to fight a war for him, and Sapnap never felt more loved than at that moment.

After emerging victorious from the war (turns out you need weapons to fight a war, _who knew_ ), Dream let them keep a small land, but they would have to build walls and keep their ideologies inside that land.

 _(_ _“_ _If I ever see any of you without a mask outside of your little country, I will kill you personally._ _”_ _)_

They surprisingly agreed and called their side victorious. But one quick look inside their borders would shout to the world who the real winners of the war were.

After their first few encounters, Sapnap started to really detest the L’manberg citizens.

“Alright, let me get my mask first,” Sapnap sighed as he stood up from the working bench. He got his own mask, a mirror of Dream’s own but black in color and with a fire sigil, his weapons and his armor before he left their house.

It seemed like this day was tuning out to be worse than he expected.

* * *

Sapnap wasn’t okay.

He had been hearing the “demands” of the citizens of L’manberg for about an hour. His mood had worsened, and a headache had developed. It didn’t take them long to argue their topics. They wanted to expand, Dream said no. They wanted to not wear masks, Dream said no. They said Sapnap usually didn’t wear masks, George fired a warning shot and they moved on. They talked about allying themselves to another group, to which Dream admitted he didn’t really care as long as they didn’t violate their treaty.

Sapnap felt a chill inside his bones, however, when they started talking about Soul Snatchers and starting a party of Hunters. He felt his friends tense slightly at the mention, crowding over to him unconsciously, which went unnoticed by the other people. Sapnap could barely hear what the other group was saying, not over the buzzing in his ears. But what he did manage to catch…

 _(_ _“_ _They_ _’_ _re monsters!_ _”_

 _“_ _They_ do _kill for no reason..._ _”_

 _“_ _Not all of them of course, some of them are actually_ _—_ _"_

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _ve seen what they can do. They_ _’_ _re not capable of love or happiness, all they bring is **death**._ _”_

 _“_ _Death would be giving them peace._ _”_

 _“_ _They can_ _’_ _t be here_ _—_ _"_

 _“—_ **_Monsters_ ** _—“_ _)_

…didn’t help his current situation. At all.

As his breathing hitched, the mask on his face feeling suffocating, Sapnap felt his mind slip away. Like an emergency breakdown, his thoughts became mush, his body worked on autopilot. And as most things in autopilot, it didn’t work too well on its own. His limbs were weak, shaking, he couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and his body was swaying slightly at the faintest breeze. He didn’t register as Bad took his shaking hand into his own silently, dragging him away from the scene with a steady source of support. George lead the way back to their house with angry stomps and Dream guarded the flank, as silent and deadly as ever. He didn’t register the worried voices calling to him, the hushed whispers of concern.

All he heard was the echoes of the voices, mean voices he had in his head. Always making him doubt himself, doubt his friends. They told him what he really was, that he wasn’t just cursed.

He was a monster.

* * *

The smell of food was enticing.

Sapnap blinked groggily, feeling fatigued at the mere thought of moving. His body was wrapped in a light blue blanket (one Skeppy had stolen from George a while back), warm and comfortably laying down on their couch. He heard a slight humming sound and felt something moving through his black hair, but his vision and his mind weren’t focused enough at the moment.

He still wasn’t here, but he was quickly getting back.

A few more minutes of peace passed, only broken by the hushed sounds coming from the general area of the kitchen. Once again, food sparked an interest inside him, making him let out a noise between a grumble and a hum. The hand that was petting his hair stopped and a familiar face loomed over his.

“Hey,” George said as if he wasn’t just doing the oddest thing in the world. Maybe Sapnap wasn’t entirely back yet, because instead of calling George out on his odd behavior, he took a deep breath and reached for George’s hand. He settled it back on his head and avoided the other’s gaze.

 _His friends loved him, his friends loved him, his friends loved him_ _—_

The petting resumed, as did the soft humming. Sapnap relaxed, not knowing when he had tensed up, and closed his eyes.

His friends loved him.

* * *

Dinner was awkward.

Sapnap couldn’t look at his friends in the eye during the entirety of it. instead, he opted to hide beneath his black mask once again. When his friends tried to bring up what happened today at L’manberg, he immediately stood up and left them in the dining room.

He didn’t want to talk about it today.

He did the dishes in the kitchen, then excused himself for the night. Heading to his room, he nestled on his bed with a tired sigh. He should probably change out of his armor, probably take a quick shower, probably change to more comfy clothes, probably remove his mask.

But he was just so _damn tired_ _…_

The next time he woke up, his house was eerily silent in the night. He shifted a bit in bed, confused. What had woken him up? He was about to settle back in bed when he heard something outside. A dull thud. With a frown, he stood up.

He let out a yawn as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it more than it was from sleep. He headed towards the noise, watching a hunched dark figure in their living room. He hesitated, but the figure seemed familiar to him for some reason.

“Bad…? What are you doing up…” He asked, watching as bad jumped and let out a slight yell.

“You muffin! You scared the crap out of me—” When he turned towards Sapnap, Sapnap stared horrified at his eyes. Directly at Bad’s eyes. There was a momentary pause as both stood there, horrified.

Then Bad let out an agonized scream that seemed to vibrate the entire house. Sapnap tried to avert his eyes but he couldn’t force himself to look away. A sick satisfaction kept him looking, the curiosity of what could happen, _hunger_. He saw an orange glow appear around himself, feel the warmth that seeped into his being as his friend, one of his _best friends,_ wailed and writhed on the floor.

Sapnap stared and stared at the other until he stopped screaming, stopped moving. Bad just lay on the floor, hands held close to his face, eyes staring blankly at nothingness.

The room seemed to drop several degrees; all warmth previously felt gone. The freezing temperature made Sapnap flinch and brought him back.

“Bad…Bad!” He took a hesitating step towards his fallen friend, his limbs shaking madly as he felt tears well up in his eyes. No… no, no, no no no no no n o n o. “ _Bad!_ _Come on don_ _’_ _t_ _—_ _Don_ _’_ _t joke like that_!” Sapnap choked out in desperation, not noticing the shortness of breath he was feeling. When Bad didn’t answer him, he let out a loud sob. He hastily reached for Bad, taking his limp body into his arms. Sapnap heard hasty footsteps behind him, but he couldn’t turn away from Bad’s empty eyes, his empty face void of life.

“Sapnap what… oh no…” Dream’s voice broke through the silence and Sapnap let out another sob, clutching tighter Bad’s body.

“I’m sorry… _I_ _’_ _m so so sorry_ …” Sapnap felt something grip his shoulder, turning him away from Bad’s body. He barely managed to close his eyes, just in case the others didn’t have their masks on. “I don’t understand! He—He always has his mask Dream! I--- I _didn_ _’_ _t think_! I NEVER THINK! I’M THE _DUMB_ ONE! I’M A MONSTER THAT DOESN’T THINK! **_I killed him_** _!_ _”_ He screamed; his voice raw from crying. His face was wet from tears and snot and sweat and Bad was still staring at emptiness why—

“Sapnap! Look at me, it’s okay!” Whimpering, Sapnap shook his head. No, it _wasn_ _’_ _t_ okay! Bad was _gone_ —because of _him_. “Shhh Sapnap… Look at me…” Dream’s voice got closer, louder, enticing.

The same feeling as before forced him to look at Dream, making him whimper at the helplessness of the situation. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to kill his other friends! He opened his eyes.

Blackness stared at him. Instead of Dream’s eyes, he looked at a bloody hollow void, as if his eyes had been removed from their sockets. Sapnap felt frozen, terrified, as Dream close the distance and rested his forehead against Sapnap’s. His bloody tears seemed so mix against Sapnap’s own tears.

“Hush… I won’t let anyone hurt you… Not even us…”

“Dr-Dream…”

“Not even yourself…” Dream seemed to purr before he produced a bloody knife on his hand, shoving it harshly against Sapnap’s eye in a single sharp movement. Sapnap let out a scream, feeling the pain vibrate through his skull and his whole body.

 _“_ _Sapnap! **Sapnap**!_ _”_ That voice? Bad? “ _Snap out of it_!” Before he could question, his other eye received the same treatment as its counterpart. More pain course through his body, making him whimper as he was submerged into darkness.

“Now, we can be safe forever Sapnap. No one will bother us… No masks, no wars, no curse… just you, me, George and Bad in our little house.”

“ _Sapnap! You_ _’_ _re okay!_ _”_ He shook his head, nothing was okay— _he_ wasn’t okay-he couldn’t see—his eyes-Bad was _gone_ …!

 _“_ _Stop, Sapnap! Open your eyes_ _…_ _Trust us._ _”_ George!

With a fearful whimper, Sapnap opened his eyes.

He was greeted with his room; it was submerged in darkness and a certain fall coldness. He was on the floor, shivering and shaking as his breath came in pants. A sob forced himself out of his mouth as he stared at the three masked people in front of him. They were alive, safe, healthy and…

Sapnap sobbed again, his breath quickening. It had been a dream… a dream that could become reality if they made a mistake—if _he_ made the slightest mistake, he could get them all killed.

“Why…” He croaked. Bad took a step towards him and sopped at the full-body flinch that Sapnap responded with.

“Sapnap, it’s okay, it’s _us_. We’re here for you.” It sounded so reassuring, but it settled wrong with Sapnap because that was th _e exact fucking problem_.

 _“_ _I could **kill** you!_ _”_ He roared instead. His body shook with sobs, anger, and tiredness. Everything ached and things he didn’t know could hurt pained him. His soul pained him. His three friends stared at him in silence, watching as their best friend broke down in pieces before their very eyes. “I… I did kill you… and you went crazy… you took _my cursed eyes_ …” Sapnap sobbed, his hands rubbing at his eyes as tears kept falling. “I don’t… _I don_ _’_ _t want to be a monster anymore_ …” His voice broke halfway through, but he felt like he had to let it out.

He never asked to be cursed. He never asked to be a soul snatcher. He just wanted to live with his friends, grow up and get into stupid fights with L’manberg without having to fear for the safety of the people he loved the most!

Life can be quite a bitch.

…But life also gives hope…

Sapnap felt as arms wrapped around his form, seemingly shaking as he tried to push them away. The black sweater (Bad…) wrapped tightly around himself and didn’t let him go. A new wave of tears escaped him as he clutched at Bad’s arms, almost missing when Dream got behind him and hugged him, planting his own wet face against Sapnap’s neck. George settles on his side, managing to sneak under Bad’s and Dream’s embrace and holding his face against Sapnap’s chest.

 _“_ _You could never be a monster_ _…”_

 _“_ _We won_ _’_ _t let you._ _”_

 _“_ _We love you, Sapnap._ _”_

As the hoarse whispers surrounded him with warmth, Sapnap let new tears fall.

He wasn’t alone, he wasn’t a monster.

He was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo! First work in the fandom ;D Hopefully yall like this 
> 
> (If u come from bbs im sososososorry...)


End file.
